Evil Mani Mani
The Mani Mani Statue or Evil Mani Mani ( , Mani Mani Devil) is a mystical object that appears in EarthBound. It is a primitive golden statue of a humanoid figure that brings out the evil in human beings, which was also used as a focal point to help spreading Giygas's influence across the world. The statue enhances people's desire for fame and fortune, hence the name's similarity to the word "money" and the resemblance to an Oscar award. Alternately, the "Mani" in its name may be taken from the word "manipulate". Description First discovered by Lier X. Agerate deep beneath his home in Onett, the Evil Mani Mani is bought by Carpainter and used to control the minds of the Happy Happyists in Happy Happy Village before it was stolen by the thief Mr. Everdred. It was later stolen again by the mayor of Fourside, Geldegarde Monotoli, who also fell influence to its power and kept it hidden behind Jackie's Café in Fourside. It is later confronted in Moonside, an illusion of Fourside made from its own power. It attacks Ness and Jeff after they check the statue; once defeated, the idol falls apart and Moonside vanishes, and the pair reappear in a locked room in Jackie's Café. Ness's Nightmare, who is fought in Magicant, appears almost identical to the Evil Mani Mani; it can be assumed that Ness may associate it with the evil in his mind. Interestingly, its in-battle sprite has the same color as the statue, which appears pink when battled in Moonside. Battle The best strategy is to have Ness equip the Night Pendant to avoid any PSI Flash moves. Then have Ness use PSI Rockin and have Jeff use Bottle Rockets. Evil Mani Mani should go down in a few turns. Trivia * The Pencil Eraser and Eraser Eraser can be used on the Mani Mani Statue outside of battle to produce unique text. In the former case, a text box will show up saying, "Do you really think this looks like a pencil?". The latter scenario produces "It looks like some sort of primitive human statue if you look at it from the right angle... But it definitely doesn't look like an eraser... does it?". Though the latter is not possible by normal means, the same text appears if the items are used on Ness's Nightmare. * The background battle screen of the Evil Mani Mani is similar to Ness's Nightmare and the final Masked Man battle background from Mother 3. * Mani is the Norse God of the Moon, which may be where the name "Moonside" comes from. * The Mani Mani Statue bears some resemblance the Academy Award statues, commonly known as the Oscars. * It should be noted that Pokey Minch shows up wherever the Mani Mani Statue goes (Onett, Happy Happy Village, Fourside (and if you count Ness's Nightmare, Magicant)), hinting at his connection to Giygas. *In Mother 2, the Evil Mani Mani's name was more along the lines of "Mani Mani Devil" or "Mani Mani Demon". However, Nintendo's American division changed it to "Evil Mani Mani" in order to avoid any religious references. Category:Enemies Category:EarthBound Enemies Category:Bosses Category:EarthBound Bosses Category:EarthBound